


Diamond Bastardess

by rillani



Category: Avendar (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Child Abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillani/pseuds/rillani
Summary: Player character background for Platipisa Eoloehosa, an aelin earth/fire scholar on AvendarMUD.





	Diamond Bastardess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arcanista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcanista/gifts).



Platipisa's description:  
This aelin woman bears pale green wings and a statuesque form. Short, jet-black hair frames her bronze face, accentuating her wide cheekbones and mirroring her dark eyes.

Background:  
She arrived at the orphanage swaddled in fine velvet. Her heritage remains unknown, save that she was discarded by a woman of some means. Dubbed Bastardess by another aelin child, the name stuck well before the babe could understand the word, let alone complain.

Years passed, and Bastardess grew to be a bright, if quiet, girl. Her mild appearance and shy nature did not endear her to adoptive parents. They so frequently skipped past her that she began to resent adoption days. Eventually, she refused to participate.

By the age of thirteen, Bastardess spoke only as needed. She had claimed a small corner for herself, and built strange structures from urban detritus. To her, this was a city of marvels; to others, a pile of trash. Sometimes, a bully kicked it all down, but she made so little fuss that it wasn’t truly worth it. She’d merely rebuild.

One day, a ch’taren scholar glided into the orphanage. She spoke of visions and dreams, and claimed to be looking for a diamond in the rough. Like all adoptive parents before her, she looked past Bastardess. Unlike them, she took a second glance. She saw the orderly pile of trash, and said, “What a lovely city you’ve built.” Bastardess launched into a speech about the various make-believe buildings and their history, and said more in a few minutes than she had in months.

Needless to say, the scholar left with her new diamond in tow. Bastardess found herself living among books, toys, fresh vegetables, and new friends. Conversations actually happened, and she developed some confidence. She accepted the name Diamond as her first name, but only on the condition that she may keep Bastardess as her surname.

Now, she seeks to join the earth guild to turn discarded metal into useful items, and perhaps one day to craft a named weapon, and thereby make a name for herself.


End file.
